


a restless heart and a beautiful soul

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, like so fluffy it hurts, quentin may be a little drunk, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Eliot kisses Quentin’s forehead and whispers, “I’m home.”Quentin doesn’t even stir, just stays sleeping like a drooling angel, and Eliot is off to the bathroom. And as much as he’d like to relax in a hot bath, the growing need to have Quentin in his arms speaks louder, so he decides on a quick shower instead.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	a restless heart and a beautiful soul

**Author's Note:**

> what the writers did and said gave me enough spite to write Queliot fluff, i needed to turn the anger into something good. Also someone told me they wanted them cuddling, so this is what happened lol hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I haven't written them in a long time, I have no idea if they're OOC, sorry!

It’s a cold night: the wind outside is howling fiercely and Eliot is not dressed for any of it. Fashion over comfort, always. But maybe he should pick warmer fashion. The moment he sets foot in the apartment, he’s shivering, he’s absolutely frozen to the bone, and wanting nothing more than a warm bath. 

It’s strange that Quentin doesn’t come to meet him at the door, he always does, with a sweet kiss and a tight hug. It’s the best part of his day. _Where is he?_ Eliot wonders, as he drops the keys in their place and takes off his coat. And even as the idea of the hot water calls to him, he can’t bring himself to take the shower before seeing Quentin.

So off he goes on an adventure to find his love; it’s not much of an adventure, he finds him right away on their couch, blanket on top, tv on some random show or movie, and absolutely adorably asleep. The sudden want, _need_ , to join Quentin almost overpowers everything else. But Eliot’s skin is ice cold, and he has no doubts that it’d wake Quentin up if he snuggled up to him like this. So, the bath comes first after all.

Well, but first, his promised kiss. 

Eliot kisses Quentin’s forehead and whispers, “I’m home.”

Quentin doesn’t even stir, just stays sleeping like a drooling angel, and Eliot is off to the bathroom. And as much as he’d like to relax in a hot bath, the growing need to have Quentin in his arms speaks louder, so he decides on a quick shower instead.

He’s in the middle of it when he hears the door open, and smiles at Q’s sleepy voice, “ _You’re home._ You should’ve woken me up.”

“Q, why would I ever do that when all I wanted to do was join you?”

“Because it’s our thing! I always welcome you home.” Quentin says, as he yawns in the middle.

Eliot laughs, “You were tired, it’s fine. Silly Q.”

“Will you be out soon?”

“Why? Wanna join me?” Eliot asks, his voice turning seductive at the end.

“No, I just don’t want to fall asleep again before I see your face. I miss it.”

“You saw it this morning. Are you drunk?”

“No, just sleepy. And your face is too pretty to not see for this long.” Quentin’s voice isn’t exactly slurring, but it doesn’t sound particularly normal either. And yes, a sleepy Q can be quite similar to a drunk Q, still-

“Are you _sure_ you didn’t drink?”

“Just a glass of wine, as I waited for the love of my life to come back home to me.”

Right, so he drank way more than a glass of wine then. Great. He’s lucky he’s so cute.

“Go to bed, I’ll be out in a second.”

“I doubt it.” Quentin grumbles loud enough for Eliot to hear, and leaves the bathroom.

True to his word though, not long after Eliot is out and even though he doesn’t like using magic to dry his hair (it comes out weirdly stiff) he does so, just to be quicker. Just so he can cuddle up with Q a little sooner. And it’s not about spite because of Quentin’s little grumble, it’s about love. Or maybe both. He can love and be petty at the same time, it’s fine.

Not surprisingly, Quentin is in bed, already snoring. _Romantic_. The moment Eliot slips into the bed though, Q wakes up and grabs onto him like an octopus - if an octopus only had 4 limbs.

“Yay, you’re home.” Quentin smiles, and kisses Eliot’s lips softly.

“Because your arms are my home?” 

“Yes, and yours are mine.”

Eliot laughs, and kisses him again, “That is probably the corniest shit you’ve ever said, and I think I hate it.”

“El, I know you far too well to know that beneath all the pretense you’re a romantic at heart, and absolutely adore corny shit.”

They have lived a life together, and are now in the middle of another, so yes, Quentin knows him far too well, but he is the way he is. The mosaic is remembered like a past life, bits and pieces here and there, but Eliot is Eliot, and he pretends. 

Doesn’t do him any good anymore though.

They both know better, after all.

“Fine, I belong in your arms, my dear love.” Eliot whispers, his heart full. He never thought he’d get this, that he’d be good enough. And now-

Now he had the love of his life spouting corny shit, slightly drunk, in his arms. Life is a shitstorm of bad moments, but it is so much more. It’s kindness and love. Happiness is fucking attainable. 

If Eliot Waugh got his happiness, even after everything, everyone else can get it as well.

If Quentin Coldwater got his happiness, even as he fights for it everyday, everyone can get there too.

They’re proof that life is worth living, that it does get better.

And as they fall asleep, contentedly in each other’s arms, Eliot _knows_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
